


Thorough

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Anger, Cell Phones, Complete, Cross-Generation Relationship, Implied Slash, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Obsessive Behavior, One Shot, POV Outsider, Presents, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Roper was a nightmare in human form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorough

**Author's Note:**

> Very mild spoilers for Episode 3.

Miguel repressed a sigh as Mr. Roper wandered the shelves from the shoes to the hats and back to the watches. Mr. Roper had very exacting standards, he was basically a nightmare in human form. If he was looking at watches then by God it had to be pure and damn anyone’s allergies to it. Still, the man normally bought very well. He had more success with Mr. Roper than the other staff but that was because he was Spanish-born and raised in Britain until he was 12, whereas the others had grown up here in Mallorca.

While you couldn’t say it to his face Mr. Roper had an obsession with what the man himself called, “True English, born and bred like a prize thoroughbred.” Mr. Roper surrounded himself with them like a fog evidenced by the fact that if you went to Mr. Roper’s villa you’d think you’d accidentally wandered into mini-Britain with the exception of a few Spanish staff members. 

The blond haired, cobalt-suited man who’d entered with Mr. Roper was doubtlessly one such man. If Mr. Roper hadn’t successfully wine’d and dined him then he’d be getting a gift soon - a fancy car, expensive clothes, or a platinum credit card - anything to put the man in his debt and keep him around. All of Mr. Roper’s current Englishmen were platonic relationships but he could practically feel the spark between Mr. Roper and the blond.

A call across the shop, “Birch be a good lad and come here won’t you ?”

Miguel had an unobstructed view as Mr. Birch made his way over to Mr. Roper. Mr. Birch was far different than Mr. Roper’s friend Mr. Corkoran since he actually apologized when he bumped into people and didn’t insult or blame them for it. The two started talking about a watch before Mr. Roper brushed Mr. Birch’s sleeve back drew a finger around his wrist and said how handsome it would look.

Mr. Roper, “After all, you can’t appreciate the ocean’s beauty if you're looking at your phone to tell the time. I mean, don’t you ever get annoyed at all those little brrings, beeps and blips ? It’s why I started the whole no phones rule because they never seem to shut up. Beep, someone tried to call you, blip, the same bugger just sent you an incoherent drunk-text at 2 o’clock in the bloody morning and then it goes crunch as I throw the damn thing against a wall.”

Mr. Birch laughed and shook his head slightly. “I’ve never had many friends who even remember where their phones are when drunk. Actually, lately, I just haven’t had very many friends in general.”

Mr. Roper threw an arm around Mr. Birch‘s shoulders. “Well, they don’t know what their missing, do they ? Now, what’d you think about the watch - yes or no ?”

“It is rather nice looking but I’ve never been much for watches since the desert. Maybe some other time.”  
  
“Fair enough. Hmm, there’s someone I want you to meet before we leave.”

The two walked up to him and Mr. Roper stated. “Andrew, this is Miguel Gonzales, he handles the majority of my orders. Miguel, this is Mr. Andrew Birch, my new business partner.”

Of course, Miguel wasn’t important enough to get a courtesy title. Still, he’d been known to flirt with anyone and he sort of wanted to see what would happen. So, he held out his hand for Mr. Birch to shake. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Birch. How long do you think you’ll be staying with us ? Perhaps I could show you around sometime.”

“You too, Mr. Gonzales. I actually-,”

Mr. Roper cut off Mr. Birch, “Andrew will be quite busy in the coming weeks as I am teaching him more about the business. Now, what happened to that necklace I ordered for Jed ?! It should have arrived on Monday and Tabby said you still didn’t have it when I sent him for it yesterday as you said it would most definitely have arrived by then. Today is Friday, Miguel, so would you care to explain why my package still has not arrived ?”

Fuck. He’d told Maria to keep the package near the front counter when it came in. “I am so sorry, Mr. Roper. I’ll look into it right away.”

“I should bloody well think so. Get !”

Unable to hide his flinch he turned and hurried into the stock room to look for the gold and onyx necklace. Thankfully Mr. Roper wouldn’t be further angered as he found it hidden behind a stack of yesterday’s stock. When he returned to the counter Mr. Roper picked it up with a glare before turning and leaving. Mr. Birch apologized then followed Mr. Roper out. 

Miguel groaned and prayed that Mr. Roper wouldn’t return for a long while if only for his sanity.

 


End file.
